


Queen's Order

by Kalua



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Zoyalai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Zoya had just accepted to watch over Ravka if Nikolai didn't win his fight against the monster--but despite that, he felt there was something else to say.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Kudos: 32





	Queen's Order

“The more I know of you,” Nikolai said, “the more I am sure you are exactly what Ravka needs.”

Zoya didn’t answer. Maybe she was wondering whether she should’ve kept quiet about the tiger, or maybe she was thinking about the day to come—about whether Nikolai would still be alive this time tomorrow. If he’d still be himself, or taken over by the monster.

Of course, Nikolai would have preferred something that guaranteed his survival, but he couldn’t always get what he wanted. He had to put an end to his demon, so this needed to be done.

At least there were two things he could be certain of: That after tomorrow, he wouldn’t have to worry about losing Ravka to the monster, not with it stuck here. And that if he lost, he’d leave his country in the most capable hands.

And yet, it felt like there was something left to be said; something else he should mention. Zoya had her eyes turned towards the fire, and Nikolai used the chance to watch how the flickering light played on her skin. Its blue tint made her paler than she was, but it gave her hair a downright magical sheen and let her eyes glow. She’d relaxed a little more again, too. Not quite as much as she had before he brought it to her attention—he’d be a fool to do so again—but it was still a welcome glance behind her armor.

“No matter how long you stare at me,” Zoya said, not moving her eyes away from the fire. “I won’t be able to read your thoughts. You have to use your voice.”

“Oh? Is mind reading something your dragon can’t teach you?” A smirk played on Nikolai’s lips; at least teasing her was something he felt secure in, something he didn’t have to think about.

Zoya scoffed. “Even if he could, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want to see what _your_ thoughts hold.” She turned away from the fire and back to him, grinning.

“You wound me, my dear Zoya.”

Zoya raised an eyebrow. “Oh, if that was my goal, I’d have far better weapons at my disposal. The axes in Juris’s chamber, for one.”

“I think I’ll pass on the opportunity to see your skill with them that closely.” Nikolai shook his head. There was still something unsaid, something he just _had_ to tell her—but what?

Zoya waited for a moment, but when Nikolai didn’t talk, she turned back towards the flames.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him; what else could there be to say?

If he won tomorrow, if he lived, he’d rid himself of the monster and was free to reign Ravka as his country deserved.

If he lost, Zoya would take his place, and he knew she’d take good care of Ravka in his stead. She may not be friendly or easy, but she was a true queen already.

A true queen.

It was so ridiculously obvious. If Nikolai hadn’t known how intelligent he was, he’d have wondered if Ravka had ended up with an idiot as her king.

“Zoya…” He started, then stopped. He was, for a change, at a loss for words.

Zoya looked at him, her eyes meeting his. She didn’t say anything; maybe his tone had told her he was being serious for once, that he had no teasing in mind this time.

“I’ve already asked you to become Ravka’s protector if I don’t make it, but—”

“Nikolai—” Zoya interrupted, but Nikolai raised his hand to ask her to hear him out. He was almost surprised when she did.

“There is, luckily, a good chance that I _will_ survive tomorrow. Then I will remain Ravka’s king—but we’d still be missing a queen.”

Zoya’s hands smoothed her kefta, even though there were no folds to be seen. “Well, of course. Hopefully, we’ll be back in Os Alta before the festivities end, and you can see what girls the other countries have sent you.” Her voice was perfectly composed, but her eyes flickered away from Nikolai’s.

He shook his head. “There is no doubt a young princess would greatly help Ravka’s standing. But,” he took one of Zoya’s hands in his own. She let him. “Truth be told, I’d rather rule beside someone I already know. Someone I can trust will care about Ravka as much as I do.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“While I’m aware I often make it look that way, I am a very capable man, and one of my many abilities is, in fact, being serious.” He squeezed her hand. “And I am serious right now. You’re my most trusted advisor. You’re the one I’d trust to protect Ravka if I weren’t there—of course you’re also the one I trust to protect her with me.”

Zoya fell silent, but her eyes found their way back to Nikolai’s.

“So, Nazyalensky…” He stopped and corrected himself. This wasn’t the time for teasing. “Zoya. Once this is all done, provided I’m still alive and not a bloodthirsty monster, would you be willing to rule by my side as my queen?”

Zoya remained silent a moment longer, her gaze thoughtful. Then her free hand moved behind Nikolai’s head and pulled him closer, close enough so she could meet his lips with hers.

Nikolai laid one hand on Zoya’s cheek and closed his eyes. Her lips tasted like the storm, and he wasn’t quite sure whether the bolts of electricity he felt were due to her powers or his own feelings. He only knew he didn’t want to let this kiss end.

Nikolai was breathless when they parted again, his eyes still fixed on Zoya, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” she said. “I’ll protect Ravka by your side.” A slight smirk parted her lips. “And now, please do make sure to win tomorrow. I had no plans of becoming a widow before my wedding.”

Nikolai chuckled. “I’ll do my best. After all, what man could refuse an order from his queen?”

With a grin on his face, he pulled Zoya closer again for another, deeper kiss, as his hands carefully worked to remove her kefta.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was plenty shippy in and of itself but I figured it could always be... Shippier 👀  
>  ~~And hopefully tonight I'll also reach the part of the Grisha trilogy where I can finally see Nikolai again yaaay!~~


End file.
